Automated machine tool lines usually employ parts storage units between adjacent machines to obviate the necessity to shut down the entire line during a tool change for a single machine. In the case of lines producing parts that roll, spiral track storage units are commonly used. However, some parts, such as connecting rods, will not roll and cannot be efficiently stored in a spiral track because the flights in the track must be spaced so far apart to accommodate the parts.
The present invention provides storage apparatus consisting of a rotatable drum mounted on a frame and having a plurality of outwardly extending shelves on the surface of the drum which form compartments in which parts can be stored in an orderly manner.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a part storage apparatus for storing parts in an orderly manner to increase efficiency in the handling and storage of parts.